Back To Me
by kaisooya
Summary: Jongin hanya ingin Kyungsoo kembali kepadanya. Namun siapa sangka Kyungsoo yang telah kembali ke Seoul ternyata sudah menemukan pengganti Jongin di sisinya. Kaisoo Fanfiction. slight!SuDo


Title : Back To Me

Author : kaisooya

Main Pairing : Kaisoo

Genre : Romance

Rate : PG

Lenght : oneshoot

Author Note / A.n / Foreword : Gue tau banget. FF macem gini emang 'pasaran' banget. Tapi gatau kenapa lagi pengen banget buat Jongin ini gue buat di tengah-tengah bolos sekolah. Meskipun pasaran tapi ini pure dari otak gue. Meskipun angst angst maksa gagal gitu haha enjoy ya~~~ Yang udah baca silahkan Review hehe ;) Menerima segala bentuk kritikan.

Dan juga karena in ff remake dan cast awal bukan EXO gue harap maklum kalau ada salah-salah kata atau nama cast atau aneh dsb.

Warning : Gajelas, pasaran, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana.

HI CUE!

* * *

**_Uh! You gave me  
You gave me a heart break  
Come on_**

Seorang namja tampan menyusuri jalanan kota seoul pagi ini, begitu padat dan ramai. Tumben-tumbennya. Kim Jongin, berjalan sendiri tanpa tahu arah. Beginikah rasanya orang ketika baru saja putus dari kekasih. Rasa galau mendera dirinya. Rindu kekasihnya.

Sudah 1 tahun ia menjalani hari tanpa Kyungsoo-nya. Rasanya hambar. Dulu ketika masih berpacaran, sejam tanpa kekasihnya, Jongin pun tak tanpa memeluk Kyungsoo di tempat tidurnya adalah hal yang paling sulit Jongin lakukan. Tapi sekarang, mencoba untuk bertahan di atas serpihan-serpihan masa lalu dirinya dengan Kyungsoo-nya. Dia harus bisa menerima bahwa Kyungsoo bukan lagi miliknya.

Terus berjalan, berjalan tanpa arah yang pasti. Hanya mengikuti alur jalan saja. Jongin aneh dengan suasana ini. Biasanya ia selalu berjalan-jalan ke luar ketika menemani kekasihnya itu berbelanja di mall atau berkencan. Ia tak biasa berjalan sendirian seperti ini. Rasanya hanya sedikit aneh. Entahlah.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada satu pasangan kekasih. Namja manis dan namja tampan. Namja manis tersebut merengek ingin dibelikan ice cream tersebut hingga akhirnya namja tampan itu luluh dan membelikannya untuk kekasihnya. Andai saja, andai saja namja manis itu Kyungsoo-nya dan namja tampan itu adalah dirinya saat ini. Potongan-potongan masa lalu kembali berputar di otaknya. Situasi mirip seperti itu ketika…

* * *

_"Jongin…"_

_"Eumm ya sayang, kenapa?"_

_"Aku mau itu…." Kyungsoo menunjuk counter ice cream di pinggiran jalan itu. Uhh tak tau mengapa ia ingin makan eskrim di suasana dingin begini_

_"Kau itu sedang sakit sayang. Lagipula kenapa di suasana dingin begini kau ingin maka ice cream. Mengidam eoh? Keke" Jongin mencubit hidung Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Ia suka, ia suka ketika Kyungsoo-nya ini bermanja-manja dengannya._

_"Tapi Jongin, please, aku mau ice cream strawberry itu" Kyungsoo mem pout-kan bibirnya. Lihat saja Jongin apa kau tahan dengan jurus aegyo-ku hah._

_"Bagaimana kalau kita makan yang lain sayang? Kali ini boleh minta sepuasnya. Atau kita berbelanja saja ya?" Jongin sekuat tenaga mengalihkan perhatian kekasihnya dari counter ice cream itu. Tidak yakin apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak._

_"Shirreo! Aku hanya mau makan ice cream huh" Hah lagi-lagi Kyungsoo-nya merajuk. Ayolah, Jongin bingung bagaimana mengatasi situasi ini._

_"Baby, kkaja kita pulang yuk. Sudah hampir malam" Jongin mencoba membujuk Kyungsoo pulang. Hah ia benar-benar ingin menyerah jika kekasihnya ini sudah memulai acara ngambeknya. Bukannnya apa, susah urusannya jika kekasihnya itu sudah ngambek. Bisa-bisa ia tidak dapat jatah seminggu kedepan._

_"Shirreo! Kau saja yang pulang sana! Aku gamau pulang sebelum beli ice cream itu!" Kyungsoo melancarkan aksi merajuknya. Apa katanya? Pulang? Enak saja._

_"Baby, disini dingin" Jongin berbisik lembut di telinga Kyungsoo._

_"Ih apasih baby-baby! Sana pulang! Aku mau disini aja!" _

_Apa? Ternyata rencana terakhir Jongin tidak mempan pada Kyungsoo. Jongin MENYERAHHHH. Dia segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo mengunjungi counter ice cream tersebut. Hah biarlah. Hanya sekali ini saja. Malahan kalau Kyungsoo bertambah sakit bukankah itu bagus. Ia bisa bermesra-mesraan dengan Kyungsoo nya di rumah. Haha._

_"Ahjussi, rasa strawberry nya satu dan coklat satu" Jongin memesan satu untuk Kyungsoo dan satu untuk nya. Melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang sekarang terlihat senang dan tersenyum. Hah, kekasihnya ini._

_"Gomawo babyyyyy" Kyungsoo yang telah berhasil mendapatkan ice creamnya mengecup pipi Jongin sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya. Lihat kan? Jongin pasti luluh kalo ia sudah mengambek. Hehe. Salah satu jurus ampuh nya yang tak pernah gagal ketika ia praktekan pada Jongin._

_"Ahhh masa cuma dipipi baby? Aku maunya disini" Jongin tersenyum dan menunjuk bibirnya. Lihat saja kau Do Kyungsoo. Memangnya dia pikir Jongin akan membiarkannya begitu saja? Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk ucapan terimakasih._

_"Disini banyak orang. Aku malu tauuu! Uhh" Kyungsoo menunduk malu. Apa-apaan kekasihnya ini._

_"Okay. Ucapan terima kasihnya di rumah saja nanti" Jongin berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa mukanya memerah sekarang. Kenapa kekasihnya ini sering sekali menggodanya sih._

* * *

Jongin tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum jika mengingat kejadian itu. Ia ingat sekali Kyungsoo-nya suka sekali memakan ice cream rasa strawberry. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke counter ice cream tersebut. Rasanya sangat pas jika memakan ice cream di musim panas begini. Tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ingin ice cream strawberry kesukaan Kyungsoo dulu.

"Ahjussi ice cream strawberry nya sa—"

"Junmyeonieee, aku mau makan ice cream strawberry ya. Boleh kan?"

Ucapan Jongin terpotong ketika ia mendengar suara yang amat dikenal. Suara Kyungsoo-nya. Demi apa Kyungsoo nya disini. Menoleh ke belakang dan benar itu, Kyungsoo-nya bersama…

"Tentu saja baby. Kau beli saja disana aku tunggu disini ya?"

"Okay baby chu~" Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Suho dan segera berlari menuju counter ice cream.

"Ahjussi ice cream strawberry nya satu" Ucap Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Jongin menoleh ke sampingnya. Apakah Kyungsoo sudah melupakannya sama sekali. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam memandang kearah lain.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat kalian. Ketika namja ini merengek minta dibelikan ice cream dulu haha. Arraseo ini ice cream nya hehe silahkan" Ahjussi itu mengingatnya? Jongin juga mengingatnya namun apakah Kyungsoo juga mengingat kejadian itu? Jongin merasakan sakit di dadanya ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tidak ingat.

"Ah mungkin ahjussi salah liat. Ini uangnya. Kamsahamnida" Kyungsoo membayar ice cream tersebut dan berbalik arah memunggungi Jongin. Kyungsoo mengingatnya. Kyungsoo juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu Jongin di tempat ini. Dan apa tadi? Jongin membeli ice cream rasa strawberry. Ah, Kyungsoo tau sekali kalau Jongin tidak suka rasa itu. Lalu kenapa ia membelinya.

**_He is passing me by, getting further away  
The boy that I liked so much_**

Kyungsoo berjalan memunggungi Jongin. Di depannya ada Suho yang menunggunya dengan tersenyum. Itu hanya masa lalu, Kyungsoo. Lupakan. Jongin bukan milikmu lagi. Berhenti sebentar lalu menoleh kebelakang. Mendapati Jongin yang memandang kosong ke arahnya sambil memegangi ice cream strawberry nya. Ice cream yang sama dengan yang Kyungsoo pegang.

**_With his back turned, he looks back at me  
This miserable feeling is like…  
But I force it down_**

"Sudah selesai baby? Kkaja! Sekarang kau ingin kemana lagi?" Suho segera merangkul Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk memakan ice cream nya.

**_Is the man next to you better looking than me?  
Even the way you look is so different now_**

Jongin tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kyungsoo nya sekarang telah memiliki pengganti dirinya. Ia senang, senang jika Kyungsoo tidak lagi bersedih seperti kemarin. Entah mengapa hari ini Kyungsoo-nya terlihat manis. Bahkan mungkin makin manis dari hari ke hari sejak mereka berpisah.

"Ummm bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja? Ahh baby mau ice cream?" Kyungsoo menyuapi ice cream ke mulut Suho. Entah rasanya berbeda ketika ia menyuapi Jongin. Suho membuka mulutnya dan memakan ice cream itu. Ia mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dan dipegangnya erat.

"Umm kelihatannya menyenangkan. Kkaja baby."

**_He passes me by, tightly holding his hand  
Getting further away, wearing more makeup  
There was never a time, since the beginning  
I was just a good-hearted friend_**

Jongin seperti ingin menangis. Andai saja yang ada di posisi Suho adalah dirinya. Andai saja dia mau memperjuangkan cinta nya dengan Kyungsoo. Andai dia mengejar Kyungsoo waktu itu. Kyungsoo pasti masih miliknya. Yang bersama Kyungsoo itu seharusnya dirinya.

**_He is passing me by, getting further away  
The boy that has become much more beautiful  
I can't even get mad, I'm completely numb  
Is the man next to you richer than me?  
Even the way you look is so different now_**

Jongin memakan ice cream nya dengan perasaan hambar. Menghabiskannya. Entahlah, kenapa ia tiba-tiba menyukai rasa strawberry ini. Ia ingin menangis sungguh. Ia tidak kuat. Ia menginginkan Kyungsoo-nya kembali. Jongin melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kembali berjalan tanpa tahu arah.

**_So what the hell is the difference between that person and me?  
Caught up in my own thoughts  
Because his image has become like air and passed me by, my tears fall_**

Kalau ia boleh meminta, ia ingin setahun lalu itu terulang kembali. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyungsoo. Dia hanya mencintai Kyungsoo seorang tak ada yang lain. Harusnya ia dulu mengejar Kyungsoo ketika dia pergi. Membuktikan padanya kalau cintanya tidak main-main.

* * *

_"KYUNGSOO! Dengarkan aku dulu… ini tak seperti yang kau lihat! Kyungsoo!" Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah berlari ke luar apartemennya. Hiks. Jongin berselingkuh? Dengan wanita itu. Jadi apa arti dari moment yang ia lalui bersama Jongin 4 tahun belakangan._

_"Uhh, Jongin mau kemana?" Wanita itu, Hyerin. Bagaimana Jongin bisa sekamar dengannya? Ah, Jongin mabuk semalam dan meniduri wanita ini._

_"Minggir kau wanita jalang" Jongin mendorong tubuh Hyerin jatuh ke lantai._

_Jongin terus berlari dan berlari tidak memerdulikan teriakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ah shit! Diluar hujan. Ia terus menerobos hujan. Ia yakin.. Kyungsoo pasti bermain hujan-hujanan lagi. Erghh Do Kyungsoo. Namun ia kehilangan jejak Kyungsoo-nya. Ah shit! Semua ini karna wanita jalang itu._

_"AP—APA? KYUNGSOO KE AMERIKA KAU BILANG? DARI KAPAN?" Jongin mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah akibat bogem mentah dari Kris, kakak Kyungsoo._

_"Tadi pagi. Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Kim Jongin. Kau masih mengejar adik-ku setelah kau tertangkap berselingkuh dengan wanita lain? Lelaki macam apa dirimu hah?" Kris memaki namja tampan mantan kekasih adik-nya ini dengan perasaan kesal. Untuk apa lagi lelaki tak tahu diri ini kemari._

_"Hyung, sumpah demi Tuhan aku tak berselingkuh… ak—aku bisa menjelaskan.. aku tak mungkin mencintai yang lain selain Kyungsoo!" Jongin mencoba menjelaskan semuanya ke pada Kris. Namun terlambat. Memangnya kau pikir kakak dari mantan kekasih mu ini mau mendengarkan penjelasan mu Jongin?_

_"Aku tak perduli Kim Jongin… kau terlambat" Kris membanting pintu rumahnya di hadapan Jongin. Pupus sudah harapannya. Apa lagi yang harus ia perbuat untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo nya kembali. Berlari memasuki mobil, menstarter nya lalu melajukannya dengan kencang._

* * *

Jongin menendang kerikil yang ada didepannya dengan kesal. Kesal jika mengingat kebodohannya setahun lalu. Andai saja ia tak banyak perkerjaan di perusahaannya waktu itu ia pasti sudah mengejar Kyungsoo ke Amerika.

Namun saat ini, Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke Seoul. Menggandeng penggantinya. Terlambat sudah.

**_Have you tried thinking about me?  
Given any thought about me?  
The times we stayed together like lovers flying free  
I still love you  
Seems like I should forget you  
But when I see the picture that we took together  
I can't ever forget you_**

**_What is it I lack that your new man has?  
I could have been better to you than anyone_**

* * *

Setelah capai berbelanja, Kyungsoo dan Suho memasuki sebuah restaurant Italia. Restaurant favoritnya dengan Jongin. Ia masuk, memanggil waitress dan memesan makanan yang sebenernya ia tidak begitu lapar. Tidak tahu mengapa ada sebuah dorongan yang mengharuskan ia kesini sekarang juga.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya, Kyungsoo memainkan jarinya dan jari Suho. Kembali bermanja-manja dengan Suho. Uhh ternyata lama tidak berbelanja melelahkan juga. Untungnya Suho baik membayar semua belanjaanya. Yah walaupun Jongin dulu sebenarnya juga begitu.

_"Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry_  
_Call I'm desperate for your voice_  
_I'm listening to the song we used to sing_  
_In the car, do you remember, butterfly, early summer?_  
_It's playing on repeat, just like when we would meet_  
_Like when we would meet"_

Uh? Ketika namja manis itu sibuk menyantap hidangannya ia mendengar suara petikan gitar dan nyanyian dari atas panggung. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah panggung. Dan ia nyaris tersedak dengan apa yang dilihatnya… Jongin.

_"I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to  
To make you mine, stay with me tonight"_

Ia menatap kosong ke depan.. hal ini mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada sesuatu… ketika ia masih bersama Jongin. Sedangkan namja tampan yang melantukan lagu ini mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya. Bagaimana ia dan Kyungsoo bisa berada di satu tempat yang sama lagi. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tau restaurant ini karna tempat ini menjadi langganan mereka berkencan. Jongin merasa sedikit senang dalam hati. Setidaknya Kyungsoo mengingat serpihan kecil dari kenangan mereka dulu.

_"Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious  
You and me, flesh to flesh  
'Cause every breath that you will take  
When you are sitting next to me  
Will bring life into my deepest hopes, what's your fantasy?  
What's your, what's your.."_

"Ah baby, aku ke toilet dulu ne? Tidak lama kok" Ucap Kyungsoo pada Suho yang sedang menatapnya heran sedari tadi. Dari awal lagu ini dimulai. Ia merasa ada yang aneh pada kekasihnya. Apakah semua ini ada hubungannya?

Segera saja ia berlari ke toilet. Sungguh ingin sekali menangis. Tidak tahu mengapa kenangan-kenangan ia masih bersama Jongin dahulu berputar di kepalanya. Itu hanya masa lalu Kyungsoo. Bisakah kau lupakan saja dia. Kau sudah memiliki Suho. Dia juga tidak mengerti sama seperti Jongin, mengapa mereka berdua selalu kebetulan berada di suatu tempat yang dapat mengigatkan mereka pada masa lalu. Yah, takdir mungkin.

_"I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to  
To make you mine, stay with me tonight_

_And I'm tired of being all alone  
And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
And I'm tired of being all alone  
And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to  
I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight"_

Setelah selesai, pengunjung restoran langsung bertepuk tangan riuh atas penampilan Jongin tadi. Jongin tersenyum namun senyumannya langsung hilang ketika menyadari Kyungsoo tidak lagi ditempatnya. Kemanakah mantan kekasihnya itu? Ah mungkin saja ke toilet.

"Lagu tadi untuk mantan kekasih ku….. Do Kyungsoo" Ucap Jongin.

Suho langsung terkesiap. Yeah, di dunia ini banyak sekali Kyungsoo. Bisa saja yang dimaksudnya namja itu Kyungsoo yang lain.. bukan kekasihnya. Tapi mengapa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo yang dimaksud namja itu adalah Kyungsoo miliknya. Suho langsung kehilangan selera makannya. Ia berniat akan mengajak Kyungsoo pulang saja. Meng-sms Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tidak kembali dari toilet. Takut terjadi sesuatu dengan namja manisnya.

Sementara di toilet, Kyungsoo memandang hambar ke arah kaca di depannya. Ia bingung. Sungguh bingung. Sampai ia mendengar pintu toilet dibuka dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat Jongin yang masuk ke toilet tampan itu membasuh tangannya dengan air dan membasuh mukanya di wastafel sebelah Kyungsoo. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggiran wastafel dan terdiam. Saat ini di toilet hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Aku mencarimu selama ini" Ucap Jongin yang entah berbicara pada siapa. Kyungsoo langsung beranjak dari depan wastafel dan menuju keluar toilet namun baru saja ketika memegang handel pintu…

"Aku hanya mau kau mendengar penjelasan ku. Sedikit saja Do Kyungsoo" Ucap Jongin lirih yang masih tetap menunduk menahan tangisnya di depan wastafel. Ia tahu Kyungsoo belum beranjak dari tempat itu.

Kyungsoo juga tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Jika saja statusnya ia dan Jongin bukan 'mantan kekasih' ia pasti sudah berlari memeluk Jongin. Sungguh ia rindu Jongin-nya. Namun mengingat apa yang membuat mereka 'putus' hati Kyungsoo masih tak bisa terima. Jongin berselingkuh di depan matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, nothing else-"

"Kyungsoo baby? Masih didalam eoh?" Suho membuka pintu kamar mandi dan didapatinya Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu sambil melamun."Hey apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?"Menarik Kyungsoo keluar kamar mandi dan memeluknya. Kyungsoo-nya kelihatan sedih. Jongin melihat adegan itu di depan matanya. Inikah rasanya? Ketika Kyungsoo melihat ia dan Hyerin dulu? Sakit.

"Kkaja kita pulang baby." Suho menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat dan berjalan keluar restaurant. Jongin hanya bisa memukul dinding di depannya.

"ARGHHH!" Menyadarkan punggungnya di dinding sambil meremas rambutnya kasar. Harus bagaimana lagi agar Kyungsoo-nya kembali padanya?

* * *

"Setahun yang lalu, Jongin kesini. Tepat setelah kau pergi ke Amerika" Jelas Kris sambil menyeruput kopi paginya.

"Lalu?"

"Tak ada salahnya kau mendengar penjelasannya, Kyungsoo. Dia sampai berhari-hari terus menunggu ku diluar rumah hanya untuk mendapat alamatmu di New York" Kris ingat sekali. Jongin bahkan rela menunggu diluar ketika hujan hanya untuk mengetahui dimana Kyungsoo-nya tinggal sekarang. Sudah jelas Kris tak akan memberinya pada namja brengsek yang telah menyakiti hati adiknya.

"Aku sudah punya Suho, hyung. Untuk apa mengingat masa lalu lagi" Kyungsoo berusaha santai menanggapi ucapan hyungnya itu. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati ia tidak menyangka Jongin senekat itu. Benarkah Jongin masih mencintainya? Bolehkah dia berharap?

"Dia masih mencintaimu. Sepertinya kemarin itu kalian salah paham. Bukan maksudnya hyung membela dia. Kau tahu hyung pernah ada di posisi Jongin waktu itu"

TIN TIN

"Ah, itu pasti Baekhyun Hyung. Aku berangkat dulu ya hyung" Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursi meja makan dan mengambil tasnya lalu berlari keluar. Pasti anak itu dan Baekhyun ingin shopping lagi ke mall. Hah dongsaengnya ini.

"Mungkin lebih baik ku beri tau Jongin." Kris mengeluarkan handphone nya dan mengetik sms kepada Jongin.

* * *

Drrttt drtt

Jongin merasakan saku celananya bergetar, ada sms pastinya. Siapa yang meng-sms nya siang siang begini?

**"Dia ada di Coex Mall. Kejar cintamu, Kim Jongin"**

Uh? Siapa pengirim sms? Dia? Dia siapa? Do Kyungsoo? Apa mungkin, sms ini dari Kris? Langsung berlari mengambil kunci mobilnya dan keluar rumah. Yah dia harus sebisa mungkin mendapatkan Kyungsoo kembali. Menstater mobil dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia harus cepat.

* * *

"AH KYUNGIE! Aku lupa aku harus membelikan Chanyeol obat secepatnya. Chanyeol sedang sakit dirumah" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk kepalanya. Pabo, bagaimana ia bisa lupa eoh?

"Ah jjinja? Yasudah kalau begitu kau pulang saja Hyung" Haish Hyung-nya satu ini keasikan berbelanja bersamanya sampai lupa dengan pacarnya nya sendiri.

"Ah, tapi kan kau belum selesai berbelanja, Kyungie"

"Kau pulang saja duluan. Nanti aku bisa minta jemput Suho atau naik taxi. Cepat, jangan buat Chanyeol hyung menunggu ne?"

"Serius Kyung? Gwenchana?"

"Ne, Baekhyun hyung.. Oh ya sekalian bawakan belanjaan ku kerumah ya. Titipkan saja pada si jangkung itu. Dia pasti ada dirumah. Aku malas berjalan-jalan membawa kantung ini"

"Ah, okay kyungie. Bye~" Baekhyun segera berjalan keluar mall. Agak kesulitan karna kantung belanjaan Kyungsoo berjumlah 5 buah itu.

Kyungsoo kini sendirian. Dia sendiri sebenarnya bingung ingin berbelanja apalagi. Tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali makan ice cream.

Sementara Jongin yang baru sampai di Coex Mall, bingung harus mencari Kyungsoo dimana. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dia menemukan counter ice cream langganannya. Mungkin makan ice cream sebentar tidak akan membuang waktunya.

"Ahjussi ice cream strawberry nya satu" Ucap Jongin

"Ahjussi ice cream strawberry nya satu juga ya"

Jongin kaget. Ia seperti mengenal suara itu. Suara Kyungsoo-nya. Dan benar saja ketika ia menoleh ke samping,

"Ah maaf. Rasa strawberry nya sudah habis. Sudah dibeli namja ini"

"Ah ahjussi, aku rasa coklat saja. Berikan rasa strawberry pada namja ini saja" Jongin segera mengganti pesanannya. Dia tahu. Kyungsoo begitu menyukai ice cream rasa strawberry itu.

Kyungsoo menoleh bertepatan dengan Jongin yang menoleh juga. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Seolah merasa de javu. Serpihan masa lalu itu berputar lagi di otak keduanya. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia bertemu Jongin ditempat yang sama. Pertanda apa ini?

Setelah keduanya membayar, Kyungsoo segera buru-buru beranjak dari tempat itu. Namun pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Jongin. Jongin membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo ke hadapannya.

"We need to talk, Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo menunduk. Tak sanggup menatap mata milik Jongin. Perkataan Kris terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Apa salahnya mendengar penjelasan dari mantan kekasihnya ini. Tapi sebelum ia meng-iyakan ajakan Jongin tiba-tiba,

"Do Kyungsoo?"

Suho? Bagaimana ia bisa ada disini. Apakah ia melihatnya semuanya tadi? Kyungsoo takut.. takut Suho marah kepadanya. Sungguh takut.

"A—ah baby. Kau datang menjemputku?" Ucap Kyungsoo membalas panggilan kekasihnya ini.

Suho kini tau semuanya. Dia sudah memastikan.'Kyungsoo' yang dimaksud namja berkulit tan itu adalah 'Kyungsoo' kekasihnya. Memutuskan untuk bersikap biasa dihadapan mereka. Menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya menuju mobilnya.

"Ah baby, tunggu sebentar ne? Aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Tidak lama kok hanya sebentar" Suho keluar dari mobilnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Apakah Jongin masih ada ditempat itu. Entah mengapa perasaanya tidak enak.

Suho berlari dan dia kaget ternyata lelaki yang bersama Kyungsoo tadi masih ada disitu. Yah dia harus berbicara.

"Hey kau!"

Jongin menoleh kebelakang dan menatap heran ke namja di depannya. Bukankah dia kekasih Kyungsoo?

"Aku ingin kita berbicara serius. Secara jantan. Apakah kau mempunyai waktu?"

* * *

Jongin mengetukkan jari-jarinya ke meja. Dia kini berada di sebuah cafe. Melirik kearah jam yang ada dipergelangan tangannya. Namja itu sepertinya akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Kau, Kim Jongin kan?"

"Ah ya. Silahkan duduk" Akhirnya namja yang ditunggu Jongin datang juga. Siapakah dia?

"Apa kau sudah lama disini? Aku jadi tak enak membuatmu menunggu. Padahal aku yang mengajakmu kesini" Suho menarik kursi dihadapan Jongin. Meletakkan tas dan jasnya di kursi sebelahnya.

"Well, belum terlalu lama, Suho. Langsung saja katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan"

Suho memanggil waitress dan memesan orange juice. Jongin sendiri sudah memesan cappuccino kesukaannya.

"Kau, masih mencintai Kyungsoo kah?"

Jongin nyaris tersedak mendengar perkataan Suho. Jangan bilang kalau Suho ingin..

"Aku tau kalian pernah memiliki hubungan. Aku menyadarinya ketika kau bernyanyi di restaurant Italia kemarin itu. Ekspresi Kyungsoo langsung aneh dan tiba-tiba saja ingin ke kamar mandi. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku menemukan kalian berdua di kamar mandi"

Suho mengambil napas sebentar lalu meminum orange juice nya sedikit.

"Ditambah kemarin aku menemukan kalian di depan counter ice cream itu lagi. Kalian benar-benar berjodoh ya? Keke"

"Suho aku-"

"Aku bisa melihat dari mata kalian berdua. Kau masih mecintai Kyungsoo, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Aku tau selama ini Kyungsoo tidak begitu mencintaiku sepenuhnya"

"Aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, tapi jika dia nyatanya tidak bahagia bersamaku itu tidak ada artinya lagi Jongin. Aku melepaskan Kyungsoo, untukmu."

"Suho kau tak perlu seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo ternyata tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku bisa melihat jelas dimatanya. Dia masih mencintaimu Jongin. Tapi dia berusaha menepisnya. Dan seolah berkata tidak."

Suho berpikir inilah yang terbaik. Dia mencintai Kyungsoo dan ingin Kyungsoo-nya bahagia. Berusaha menahan tangisnya. Mengambil napas sebentar lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang ingin aku ketahui. Aku bisa melihat jelas kalau kau begitu mencintai Kyungsoo namun aku bingung. Mungkin waktu itu Kyungsoo salah paham denganmu atau kau…."

"Demi Tuhan. Aku tak berselingkuh. Tsk, wanita jalang itu menjebakku. Aku mengejarnya semalaman. Ketika aku pergi kerumah hyungnya, dia sudah pergi ke New York. Aku berusaha mendapatkan alamatnya dari hyungnya. Tapi ia tidak mau member. Dan aku ditahan Appa untuk menggantikannya diperusahaannya"

"Kejarlah dia. Buat dia mencintaimu kembali, Jongin. Aku akan membantumu" Suho tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Jongin. Sore itu mereka habiskan berdua, saling bercerita satu sama lain. Tentang siapa lagi? Tentu saja tentang Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Ah, mianhae baby. Aku sedang ada urusan di kantor. Apa tak bisa pulang pake taxi saja eoh?"

"Ah okay baby. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku bisa menunggu taxi"

"Mianhae baby. Hati-hati ya. Jangan hujan-hujanan ya. Keke" Suho berbohong sebenarnya. Ia tidak benar-benar sibuk di kantor. Dia berpikir ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk Jongin.

"Okay baby hehe" Kyungsoo menutup sambungan telepon. Dia terlihat bingung. Bagaimana caranya dia pulang dari tempat ini. Sekarang sedang hujan deras. Kris sibuk berkencan dengan pacarnya. Sedangkan kekasihnya malah sibuk di kantor. Huft, merapikan poninya yang sedikit berantakan. Dingin sekali karena dia tidak memakai jaket. Uhh bagaimana caranya pulang.

TIN TIN

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti didepannya. Si pemilik mobilnya menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo begitu mengtahui siapa yang ada di dalam mobil itu.

"Masuklah. Aku tau kau sangat ingin pulang kerumah. Aku akan mengantarmu, Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo dengan ragu membuka pintu mobil itu. Dia sudah sangat kedinginan.

"Pakai ini."

Jongin melepaskan jas nya dan memakaikannya ke Kyungsoo. Tak tahan melihat Kyungsoo-nya kedinginan. Kyungsoo merasakan mukanya memerah sekarang. Dia merindukan ini. Merindukan sikap Jongin yang seperti ini. Seperti masa lalu.

"Ah, gomawo"

Bermenit-menit mereka lalui dengan diam. Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Kyungsoo. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sibuk memerhatikan jalan lewat kaca mobil Jongin. Dia merasa aneh. Walaupun sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Jongin tapi kenapa hatinya kini berdebar persis sama ketika mereka masih bersama dahulu.

"Ehem, sudah sampai dirumahmu Kyungsoo" Jongin melepaskan seatbeltnya lalu membuka pintu. Berlari ke pintu sebelahnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Perasaan Kyungsoo semakin tak menentu. Jongin kembali memperlakukannya dengan manis. Andai Jongin tahu, dia sungguh merindukan ini. Rasanya beda jika Suho yang melakukannya. Entahlah

"Ah, gomawo Jongin. Eh, ini jasmu" Kyungsoo baru saja ingin melepaskan jas Jongin dari tubuhnya tapi keduluan oleh Jongin yang menahan tangannya.

"Pakai saja"

Hujan masih turun rintik-rintik. Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih sama-sama menatap satu sama lain. Mencari kerinduan di mata masing-masing. Jongin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri tampak terkejut dan bingung. Ia harus bagaimana. Reflek menutup matanya sendiri saat dirasakannya bibir Jongin menempel di bibir tipisnya. Hanya menempel. Tidak ada lumatan. Setelah dirasa cukup Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo

"Aku merindukanmu" Ucap Jongin lirih di telinga Kyungsoo.

_'Aku juga'_

* * *

Sudah 1 bulan Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo. Suho membantunya. Terkadang beralasan tidak bisa menjemput Kyungsoo dan menyuruh Jongin menjemputnya. Atau menemani Kyungsoo ke toko buku atau kemanapun. Suho merasakan sakit di sini. Ya di hati. Tapi rasa sakit itu dia abaikan ketika dia melihat wajah bahagia Kyungsoo bersama Jongin.

Melihat kembali ke ponselnya. Sekarang dia berada di dalam ruangan kantornya. Menunggu Jongin datang. Dia sengaja menyuruh Jongin kesini karena ia ingin mendengar perkembangan hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo belakangan ini.

Sedangkan yang ditunggu sedang melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kantor Suho. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bercerita pada Suho. Namun tiba-tiba,

BRAKKK

"Ah, mian- Hyerin noona?" Jongin terbelakak kaget ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang ditabraknya. Wanita ini lagi.

Jongin mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Baju Hyerin noona terkena kopi yang dibawanya. Namun tiba-tiba mereka mendengar,

BRAKK

Jongin dan Hyerin menoleh. Kejadian 1 tahun lalu terulang lagi.

"DO KYUNGSOO" Jongin hendak berlari mengejar Kyungsoo. Ah shit. Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa berada disini. Shit! Terus berlari dan berlari, dia tak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo-nya kali ini.

Kyungsoo berjalan dipinggiran trotoar, tidak memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang mentapnya aneh. Harusnya dia tahu sejak awal, Jongin adalah seorang playboy dan itu tak kan berubah. Harusnya ia sadar sejak awal. Huks.

"DO KYUNGSOO"

Kali ini dia mendengar suara teriakan lagi. Awalnya dia pikir itu Jongin yang mengejarnya. Namun sepertinya ada yang aneh. Teriakannya seperti suara wanita. Siapa lagi ini?

"DO KYUNGSOO TUNGGU"

Hyerin berlari dan terus berlari. Dia harus bisa menjelaskannya pada Kyungsoo.

"KYUNGSOO tunggu" Hyerin akhirnya berhasil menahan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo namun langsung ditepis oleh Kyungsoo sendiri. Wanita ini, wanita ini yang mengambil Jongin darinya. Mau apa lagi dia?

"Kyungsoo tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Tolong sebentar saja"

"Aku tak mau mendengar apapun" Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Hyerin dan segera berlari menghampiri taksi yang berada di pinggir jalan. Menyuruh ahjussi taxi untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Tak memperdulikan Hyerin yang terus mengejarnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jendela taxi.

* * *

TOK TOK

Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk menenangkan hatinya dan menatap bingung kearah pintu. Ada perlu apa lagi Kris?

"Kyungsoo buka pintunya. Ada temanmu diluar"

"Jongin? bilang saja aku tak ada hyung"

"Ani, bukan Jongin"

Ah mungkin saja itu Baekhyun. Kyungsoo segera keluar dari kamarnya sebelum mengambil tisu untuk mengelap matanya yang basah. Namun apa yang berada di belakang pintu ternyata,

"Kyungsoo…"

Kyungsoo yang hendak membanting lagi pintu rumahnya namun ditahan oleh tangan Hyerin. Bagaimana wanita ini bisa tahu rumahnya? Dari Jongin hah. Mau apalagi dia,

"Do Kyungsoo tolong dengarkan aku sebentar. Aku mohon"

"MAU APALAGI KAU? INGIN MENGAMBIL JONGIN? AMBIL SAJA SANA! AKU TAK BUTUH DIA. BAWA JONGIN JAUH-JAUH DARIKU"

"TAK CUKUPKAH SEKALI SAJA KALIAN MENYAKITI HATIKU HAH. BRENGSEK"

"Kyungsoo. Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

BRAK

Terlambat, Kyungsoo sudah tak mau mendengar penjelasan apa-apa lagi dari wanita di hadapannya ini. Segera berlari ke kamarnya dengan air mata yang melesak keluar dari matanya.

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun ketika jam di dinding menunjukkan jam 12 malam. Terbangun dengan mata sembab setelah berjam-jam menangisi Jongin.

Tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa haus. Aneh. Melirik ke jendela kamar. Ternyata hujan baru saja reda. Mendekat lagi kearah jendela namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok yang tak asing lagi.

HYERIN NOONA?

Kyungsoo meraih mantelnya dekat pintu lalu buru-buru turun kebawah. Wanita itu menunggunya semalaman dan hujan-hujanan. Geez, dia bodoh atau apasih.

KRIET

"Hey, noona. Noona, kau tak apa?"

"Akh. Kyungsoo, akhirnya kau keluar juga"

"Noona kau kedinginan, masuklah. Aku bikinkan hot chocolate"

Kyungsoo menuntun Hyerin kedalam rumahnya. Dia tak habis pikir. Mengapa wanita ini sebegitu nekatny. Sampai hujan-hujanan di luar.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Noona, kenapa sampai sebegini nekatnya. Noona tahu kan noona bisa sakit nanti kalau hujan-hujanan"

"Aku tak akan pulang. Sampai kau mendengarkan penjelasanku, Kyungsoo" Hyerin meminum hot chocolatenya sebentar lalu menarik nafas.

"Tentang aku dan Jongin, sebenarnya-"

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian. Tidak perlu dibahas lagi noona. Lagipula, aku sudah mempunyai penggantinya. Aku tak berhak melarang hubungan kalian berdua lagi kan-"

"Aku sengaja menjebak Jongin malam itu, aku ingin merebut dirinya dari dirimu dahulu. Tapi aku sadar bahwa sekuat aku berusaha Jongin tak akan pernah memberikan cintanya untukku. Kami tidak melakukan yang seperti kau bayangkan. Itu semua sudah direncanakan. Agar kau membenci Jongin"

Hyerin lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan belutut di depan Kyungsoo "Aku hanya tak ingin melihat Jongin menangis terus, menangisi dirimu. Kumohon maafkanlah Jongin. Kumohon Kyungsoo"

"Cinta Jongin selalu dan selalu hanya untukmu. Hatiku sakit ketika melihat kalian di counter ice cream kemarin seperti orang yang tak saling kenal. Lebih sakit lagi melihat tatapan nanar Jongin memandangi kau dan Suho"

"Noona, tak perlu seperti ini. Bangkitlah"

"Kumohon, Do Kyungsoo" Hyerin berkata dengan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhir yang dimilikinya.

* * *

Jongin terduduk menatap kosong pantai didepannya.

Sepertinya dia memang harus menyerah. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha, Kyungsoo tak akan kembali lagi padanya. Apalagi setelah insiden kemarin. Mengeluarkan foto Kyungsoo dari sakunya kemudian menjatuhkan di atas air, membiarkan foto Kyungsoo-nya hanyut terbawa air.

Kini sudah saatnya dia harus rela melepaskan namja itu.

Butiran air mata menetes satu persatu dari mata sabitnya itu. Meremas dadanya. Sakit rasanya sungguh sakit.

"Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo" Bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

"Nado saranghae"

DEG

Jongin berbalik dan mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di belakanganya. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang selama ini dia rindukan. Ini bukan mimpi kan? orang itu benar-benar Kyungsoo?

"Mianhae, aku egois tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Sampai aku harus mengetahui semuanya dari Hyerin noona"

"Hiks, jeongmal mianhae, Jongin. Mianhae telah membuatmu menangis"

Jongin bangkit dan berjalan kearah Kyungsoo. Menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Menenangkan namja itu dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya "Gwencahana Kyungsoo, gwencahana"

Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Jongin dan menatap mata Jongin dalam. Tidak tahu siapa yang memulai wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Kyungsoo menutup matanya ketika dirasakannya bibir Jongin mengecup kembali bibir-nya. Kali ini Jongin tak sekedar hanya menempelkan bibirnya namun juga melumat lembut bibir tebal yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini. Sesekali memperdalam ciuman mereka. Menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo, meminta izin untuk menelusuri gua hangatnya. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi putihnya.

"Back to me, Do Kyungsoo"

* * *

Sementara di balik pohon kelapa tersebut ada seorang namja tampan yang terlihat bahagia mengintip kedua pasangan tadi. Hatinya lega bukan main. Dia merelakan sepenuh hati Kyungsoo-nya pada Jongin. Suho, namja tampan tersebut kini mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang.

"Hyerin noona, mau berkencan hari ini?"

"Okay. Aku jemput nanti. Bye"

Tersenyum senang. Lalu meninggalkan acara mengintipnya.

.

.

**END**


End file.
